


Time Alone

by andrean182



Series: Not Exactly for Combat [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Pre-War, onslaught is hot why no one pay attention to him uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onslaught enjoys some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

The Combaticon base was quiet.

Onslaught walked through the corridors to the common room. They hadn't had any new mission given nor any training, and they were still busy enjoying the free time they rarely had for now. Onslaught was a bit surprised, though, that Blast Off spent his free time outside.

He didn't think that Blast Off had something in mind to spend.

He chuckled to himself, glad that no one was there to hear. Their days as workers were finished; they were military now, and the Prime had appointed them into a single unit called the Combaticon, with him as their leader. They still had much to learn.

Oh, and they were given a building for the team. Onslaught was glad of it, it meant he didn’t have to live in his old apartment with that noisy neighbour of his.

He walked to the balcony of the second floor, carrying a glass of warm energon from the common room. He didn’t exactly have some plan with his time to spend. He was just glad to be able to be left alone at the base.

Kaon was a busy city. The head of the industrial world of Cybertron never slept. There were always people who were on their way to work or going home. Kaone industries were almost never quiet. It, along with Iacon, Polyhex, and Altihex, were the most important city-states of Cybertron.

But the lights of the city gave the truck a sense of calmness and life, that he felt that he was still a part of the city, of the Cybertronian society.

Onslaught sighed, sitting on one of the benches. What could have gone wrong? Although Cybertron wasn't in its Golden Age, life was good now. Although Cybertron no longer was the golden jewel of the galaxy, they had everything they needed now.

Sometimes, Onslaught remembered his previous job as courier. He could still go off-world, but he done it more often as a courier. After more training, they would have more missions and some of them would be off-world.

Slowly, he sipped his drink, looking at the city before him.

Some noises ebbed from the inside of the building. He thought it was Vortex or Brawl, he didn’t quite catch it. All that mattered was that he was enjoying his time alone. Except if they suddenly busted and appeared in front of him. He would have to throw them from the balcony to the street. He chuckled just by thinking about that.

His gun barrel shifted a bit, his engine purred. He sighed, smiling and took another sip from his drink.

He was thankful of some alone time; his team sometimes were too hard to be ordered. All the more Swindle, Brawl, and Vortex. They often disobeyed orders or didn’t know what to do. He remembered one time he told Brawl to go on a reckon mission, and he just slumped on the way, not knowing what to do. In the end he had to guide Brawl to finish the mission.

Onslaught understood that; he knew that none of them had military background before. Unlike him. Blast Off knew how to follow orders though; he was the easiest of them all. He was not military, but he sure knew how to be one. Shuttles were least friendly, people said. But Blast Off was easy to him. He preferred to be alone and wouldn’t disturb anyone, indeed, but it was his nature. He spoke with less words, but still respectful to him (a thing he hardly found on another 3).

He sipped his drink; Blast Off could also be a nice company. He learned more about his team’s member. Before, they were only his inferior, when he was the head of shipping department. Now they were his subordinates. They all had to learn new things and a new chain of command.

But at least they were still together. He wouldn’t let the strongest team on Cybertron broke apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think that Kaone /kei.ou.ne/ sounds best in my ears for things related to Kaon :3


End file.
